Gypsophila paniculata. 
Dangypcrys
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gypsophila plant, botanically known as Gypsophila paniculata, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Dangypcrysxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
xe2x80x98Dangypcrysxe2x80x99 is a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of cultivar xe2x80x98Dangyshaxe2x80x99 (unpatented) selected as a single plant growing among plants of xe2x80x98Dangyshaxe2x80x99 in a cultivated environment in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The male parent is unknown. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by removing cuttings from the original plant was first performed in May, 2000, in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. Asexual production has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction, and that the plant reproduces true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Dangypcrysxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Gypsophila as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Relatively weak apicial dominance, straight up growth habit of stems;
2. Stable stems, fully branched and have a narrow, conic shape;
3. Abundance of medium (8 mm in diameter), semi double type, luminous white flowers;
4. Fast growing variety.
5. Flowers exposed to low temperatures (below 10xc2x0 C.) remain white.
xe2x80x98Dangypcrysxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without any change in the genotype of the plant. The following observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel under conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Dangypcrysxe2x80x99 is cultivar xe2x80x98Bristol Fairyxe2x80x99 (unpatented). In comparison to xe2x80x98Bristol Fairyxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Dangypcrysxe2x80x99 has longer stems, more upright growth habit, narrower inflorescence formation, smaller flowers, and easier handling.
In comparison to the parental cultivar, xe2x80x98Dangypshaxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Dangpycrysxe2x80x99 flowers one week earlier and its flowers do not turn pink even in temperatures as low as 5xc2x0 C.